Ciel's Surprise
by PhantomhiveHost
Summary: When Ciel makes a shocking demand of his butler, Sebastian has nothing to do but obey. god that was a crappy summary...didn't want to give spoilers. Collab with my friend Seen and Unseen.


"Sebastian?"  
The boy was sitting up, one blue eye alert. He bit his lip, pulling his blanket in and out of his fists as the candles, recently extinguished for the night, blew smoke into his face. It would have been a frightening sight... for any but the demon who served him. Sebastian didn't even blink but to register that his master looked sad.  
The butler stopped, turned. "Yes, master?"  
Ciel scowled, a look he knew well. "I ... I have an order for you."  
"Oh yes, Bocchan?" His well-trained voice did not reveal any surprise, at either the lateness of the hour or the idea of a request now.  
"I... I order you..." Ciel looked nigh infuriated - a sure sign of discomfort. He grimaced and seemed to spill words all at once. "I order you to kiss me goodnight!"  
"My my, young master," purred the demon, amused but concealing any emotion that was not quiet servitude. "Have you grown up?"  
Irritation ran over the younger boy's face. "Just do it, Sebastian."  
"Then I must oblige." He gently pulled Ciel's scowling face closer and touched the corner of his mouth with one long finger. "If you will, master, don't scowl so. It makes this quite difficult."  
Still very gentle, and indeed relishing the startled look on Ciel's face, the demon pressed his lips to the other boy's.  
A quiet gasp, muffled around Sebastian's mouth, could be heard. Whatever the orphan had expected him to do - perhaps a kiss on the hand from the ever-composed butler - this was not it.  
Which wasn't to say that it was at all unpleasant.  
The feeling of the demon's lips - smooth but quietly insistent, the way he did everything - was enough to make him dizzy. Somewhat giddily, Ciel leaned in to deepen the kiss, only to groan in annoyance when there was little response.  
Sebastian broke away, amusement glittering in his red eyes. "To your satisfaction, then, Bocchan?"  
He blinked several times. "I... Uh. Do that again."  
"We don't want you losing out on your sleep," he pointed out.  
"I order you to do that again!" Ciel was angry, now, and therefore did not expect what happened next.  
The butler had him sprawled backwards across the bed before he could react, and had braced one arm next to his chest to keep a bit of space between them from where he was stretched out, half-atop him.  
Then he was kissing him again, and Ciel stopped noticing little details like that.  
He pulled Sebastian down, still giddy and just as insistent, with the sort of petulant childishness that had won him so many other things in his life.  
It was over too quickly. While the demon had just a second ago been biting at his lower lip, he was now as cool and composed as ever, pushing himself off of his master and starting to stand.  
" Don't," insisted Ciel, voice tight, and caught his sleeve. "You can't just do that and go." He looked a strange combination of indignant and desperate.  
"And what would you prefer I do?" Sebastian asked melodically, eyes still glittering with the amusement that gave him away. He knew very well what Ciel would prefer he do.  
"Stay. Do... Just kiss me more."  
Sebastian had to admit that he did not need to be asked twice, or even properly ordered. His lips found his master's, and Ciel gladly met him in the space between them.  
This time, he didn't dally. The human boy wrestled with the demon's tailcoat, trying to get it off. Finally he sighed and reluctantly disentangled himself.  
"Before you damage my favorite tailcoat, Bocchan, is there something you would like to amend that order to?"  
Ciel simply nodded, breathing hard. "I order you to... To... stay here and sleep with me."  
"Very well, then," smiled Sebastian, and before Ciel had time to react, his nightclothes were being removed in the same practiced way they were every morning - though for a very different purpose. Sebastian's own favorite tailcoat was discarded by the chair. Once the boy was entirely free of clothing, Sebastian leaned down to speak in his ear, in the same tone he would use when inquiring about the tea.  
"Tell me, Ciel... Do you like it rough?"  
Ciel adopted the look he had always worn. "Make me like it rough," he said flatly.  
His eyes glowed. "Yes, master."  
And he did.  
First it was a slap, hard and fast, across the arse. Ciel made a quiet sound and curled into the touch, but Sebastian pulled his hand away with a scolding noise.  
"Now, young master, I don't want to take away all of your virtue."  
Ciel made a sound of protest. "Why ever not?"  
"Because I am your butler, and it would be improper for a butler to engage in sexual relations with someone of such nobility."  
Ciel smiled complacently. "I order you, Sebastian, to show me everything."  
"Touché, master. In that case..."  
Sebastian did not waste time in tearing off his white shirt and flinging it to the armchair where his tailcoat already resided. Naturally, it landed neatly atop it with demonic precision.  
Ciel smirked at him. "Tell me, Sebastian-" He kissed him, open-mouthed. "Do you have any feelings at all?"  
The butler chuckled at the question. "I am a demon, master. I am incapable of emotion."  
Ciel looked away, disappointed, only to find that when he looked back, Sebastian was rid of pants. "But I am not necessarily incapable of sensation."  
Another stinging slap. Ciel inhaled sharply, some part of him wanting to cry out not in pain but in pleasure.  
The demon smiled as though he knew exactly what was going through his master's mind. But instead of speaking, he simply reached around and grabbed his master by the chin, kissing him forcefully.  
"Satisfied, master?" he murmured while playfully running his finger smoothly along Ciel's jawline. In response, a soft moan escaped Ciel's lips as Sebastian again brought his face to Ciel's own. Now Ciel, the weak, naive, twelve year old boy, was gone. He was in a dream world—not necessarily Heaven, as the gates of paradise were firmly closed to him, especially now—but if this was indeed Hell, Ciel was just fine with staying here eternally.  
A barely-audible knock startled Ciel out of his fantasy. The butler chuckled at his surprise, then, neglecting to don his clothes, leapt out of bed with unnatural speed to answer the door.  
"Yes?" he said, slightly annoyed, then laughed. Mey-Rin was standing outside, petrified at his bare state.  
"Oh! Oh my, I'll best be going now!" she choked out while trying desperately to contain her nosebleed. Blushing furiously, she quickly turned around and ran away, muttering to herself about how Mr. Sebastian mustn't let her see him that way.  
"Was it so necessary to scar her like that? Imagine what she'll tell Finnian and Bardroy!" Ciel said, embarrassed, yet bemused at the same time.  
"It was rather amusing to me, master. I apologize deeply for my misconduct," Sebastian replied, smiling.  
"I'll forgive you if you come back to bed," Ciel said. He grinned expectantly, waiting for his butler to follow the order.  
"Oh, you truly _are_ too far gone, starving for me," Sebastian said, while once again pulling Ciel towards him.  
"Even if I wish to consume every delectable drop of your soul, Bocchan, I am almost satisfied with your body alone," Sebastian murmured into Ciel's ear.  
"So take me," Ciel replied.  
"I did say 'almost', didn't I? There is nothing that can trump the ecstasy that your soul will give me. Nothing at all."


End file.
